This invention related to apparatus and a mechanical process for specific gravity separation of ore materials to separate an ore concentrate of primary materials from secondary materials in a continuous, high volume process. In particular, this invention utilizes a countercurrent mechanical separation of composition materials of an indigenous ore, conveying heavier constituent materials in a first direction on a moving bed, and sweeping ligher constituent materials in a second opposite direction.
In most ore refining operations it is desirable to separate constituent materials according to specific gravity. Depending on the composition of the ore, either the heavier material or the lighter material may be sought as the prime material for recovery. For example, in gold processing a concentrate of a heavier gold magnetite pyrite, etc., may be sought for further refining, with the lighter residue having little or no value. However, in coal processing, the lighter coal is sought with the heavier ash and pyrite residue having little or no value.
While some devices, such as cyclones have in the past provided one means of separation, the water requirements and equipment wear are comparatively high. Additionally, cycloning requires that the feedstock be of relatively uniform size, often requiring extensive crushing and/or screening. For many materials such as placer gold, this is an unnecessary expense contributing to overall high operating costs for recovery of usually small particles of liberated metal.
The apparatus of this invention is designed to separate constituent materials of various consistency, from placer gold, mixed with residual material of size up to three or four inch diameter, without prior classifying, to uniform small particle indigenous or crushed material, such as powdered coal or fine mineral or metal bearing sands.
Further, because of the mechanical agitation imparted by the components during processing, minimal ore preparation is required to breakup clays and other physically bound materials, thereby elimating in most instances, the necessity of trommels or other auxilliary washing or classifying equipment.
The subject apparatus mixes, rakes and classifies, and separates the heavier and lighter materials in a single continuous operation, and is designed for cost efficient high volume processing.